<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back too soon by Bit_of_sparkle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474760">Back too soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_of_sparkle/pseuds/Bit_of_sparkle'>Bit_of_sparkle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_of_sparkle/pseuds/Bit_of_sparkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardy has been working away for a month, much to Millers delight. Two very stubborn detectives who won’t admit they missed eachother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back too soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie waited patiently, as the young lads attempted to justify why they had ran away from school to drink ciders on the beach. Okay so it was May, and the weather was beautiful, and as the boys had mentioned who would choose Geography over an ‘afternoon drinking sess.’ Ellie had to remind herself in cases like this, it was regardless whether she agreed with them or not, a job needed doing. </p><p>‘Lads we can’t be sitting down here drinking when school is on. If you walk back with me now, no more is said about it.’ </p><p>The tallest of the group whispered to his two friends, obviously nominating himself as spokesperson. ‘Sorry miss, we were just bored...’ </p><p>Ellie thought to herself christ she must be looking old if the local teenage shits are calling her ‘miss.’ She was taken aback by both the politeness and the cheek of them to assume she was old enough to be addressed as Miss. Before she could open her mouth to instruct the lads that whatever they had planned this afternoon wasn’t going to happen, she heard a unfortunate recognisable Scottish voice from behind her. </p><p>‘Miller, what on earth are you doing on the beach. It’s too bloody hot.’ He looked healthy for the first time this year, she wasn’t going to tell him that though. He’d been off to Portsmouth for a month covering a job. And much to Ellie’s disappointment he was back early. </p><p>‘I’m telling these young boys that skipping school is neither fun or cool. Anyway, what is this? Some sort of random check up?’ She was silently wishing that looks really could kill, as she flashed him a look, which couldn’t be mistaken for anything else than ‘piss off.’ Usually he would oblige, but a month of not winding her up meant he really had to come back with a bang. </p><p>‘Don’t tell me you haven’t skipped a class on a day like today.’ He turned his attention to the very sorry looking boys, and checked the time. School was due to finish in 10 minutes. ‘Lads we didn’t see you, and you absolutely must text your parents where you are.’ And with that, they were gone. Ellie didn’t entirely disagree with him, but it wasn’t his place to tell these boys. She flashed him an even angrier look than the one from before, and called him her two favourite words. </p><p>‘You egotistical twat.’ He smiled satisfied that annoying her was complete, she started to walk off, 5 feet ahead of him as always. ‘What the fuck are you even doing here? You’re supposed to be in Portsmouth til next week.’ </p><p>‘Decided I missed you too much.’ He was playing with fire, even though he wouldn’t admit it, she was kind of sexy when she’s angry. He noticed as she swung back to face him, obviously not impressed with the answer. ‘I’m joking, the Inspector was back earlier than he thought. And I couldn’t resist coming back a week early.’ </p><p>He was level with her now, and she seemed to be cooling off. He sure as hell wasn’t going to get away with his actions unscathed, but she seemed to have calmed down for a minute or two. It  was probably the sun that had put her in a more tolerable mood. Hardy hated the summer, he could never understand why the locals came to the beach. 8 years ago, it was the scene of a murder enquiry. </p><p>‘What is it with this sodding beach Millah, everyone flocks here as soon as the sun makes an appearance.’ </p><p>‘Oh I don’t know Hardy, probably because most people know how to have a bit of fun.’ Sarcasm was the best form of their conversation, Ellie had learnt that, despite this, there was a deep affection and care between them. ‘So how exciting was Portsmouth anyway?’ </p><p>‘A damn sight quieter without your nagging.’ This earned Hardy both a slap on the arm and a glare. ‘How has it been here manning the fort for me?’ </p><p>‘Brilliant actually, every cup of tea I had was from the kettle and not the microwave.’ Okay so a small part of her had missed the company, she wasn’t going to accept she missed him. Just the company. </p><p>They stopped on ‘their bench.’ The one that had the backdrop of the gorgeous cliffs behind them. To Ellie, it’s like when they sit there, the world stops around them, she can catch her breath back again. The phrase ‘take the weight off your feet,’ really rang true as soon as they sat down. </p><p>‘I can’t believe you let them lads spend the rest of their afternoon soaking up the sun, can’t imagine you’re going to let me do the same.’ She flashed him a smile, and he sighed a relief that for the time being he was off the hook. </p><p>‘You’re spending your afternoon filling me on the last 3 and a half weeks Millah, that’s what we are up to this afternoon.’ He noticed her eye roll without even looking at her. He felt a sense of happiness to the back in her company again. There was and always will be something about her.</p><p>‘Well if your subjecting me to such torture, the very least you can do is buy me a 99 from the ice cream van.’ She knew he had two choices, either give in and buy her the bloody ice cream, or have her persuasive nagging for the next however many hours. He opted for the first option. </p><p>‘If I buy you this ice cream, you concentrate for the rest of the day. No going off to find colleagues to talk to, because your bored.’ She nodded with a mischievous smile that he could never read. He got up and began to walk towards the ice cream van, and the very cheery cashier on the other side, when he heard her shout. </p><p>‘Oh Hardy... it’s good to have you back.’ </p><p>He smiled. ‘It’s good to be back Millah. It’s good to be back.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A one shot because Boris literally won’t let us do much else at the moment, I am tempted with a second chapter so so let me know. Obviously, I have unfinished business with the Twist and Turns series but I’m still working on how that will go. I needed to do something more lighthearted before I go back to the main series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>